You should have seen it in color
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: This is a series of oneshot and sometime er.. two shots? Pertaining to CaptainAmeliaGirl's OC Rocky Arrow from ehr Story Rocky Turn Now. I own nothing


Three year old Rockel Nadine Arrow woke up early one morning to the the aroma of breakfast coming throught the air vents that her father , Alton Arrow a craigorian , was cooking and the sound of her mother , Amelia Arrow a felind woman , talking on the phone with clients or doing paper work.

Rockel better known as Rocky , looked like the perfect mixture of her parents. she had auburn hair from her mother and natural coal black highlights from her father's saide of the family , she was a felind with light gray fur and green eyes of which she aslso got from her mother.

she finally climbed Out of Bed when she could no longer stand the delicious smell of Becon and eggs and waffles. Her fathers cooking most of the time was to die for , her mother on the other hand , no one trusted around a stove . Of all the things amelia could do cooking wasn't one of them infact before she married her husband she never cooked.

Rocky found her mother in the living room looking over some papers while on the telephone looking none to happy. "Mummy?" Amelia attention snapped to her only child. "Rocky there you are I was wondering when you'd be getting up." "I'm hungery mummy." "I love you two Rockel." Amelia joked. Rocky smiled and walked into the kichen when whom ever amelia was on hold for came back.

Most people would find it odd this day and time that the husband was cooking , but not in the Arrow residence. "Hiya daddy." Rocky declared walking into the kitchen to see her father standing over the stove , more like towering over it being over seven foot it was quite easy. "Good morning Rocky..have you seen your mother?" "Uh huh she's talking on the phone." "Still? hmm she's been on there all morning." He mumbled looking back to the stove.

"Who she talkin' to papa?" Rocky asked standing on a chair to get up on the counter-top. "The finacier of our next mission." "...oh so i'll be with a sitter while you're gone? " "I'm afraid so Rocky. " she paused and for a good while then looked back at her father , "when can i start coming with you guys?" "to where?" Alton asked. "out to space dad." she said crossing her arms showing she was annoyed he had forgotten their discusstion. 'she's so much like her mother..' "I do not know Rockel perhaps soon." "soon?...how soon?" "when your older." "that doesn't clear anything up!" she snapped crossing her arms in a 'pounting' manner. Alton shook his head as Amelia came in and cocked an eye browl at Rocky's behavior. "Rocky? what's wrong love? "

"I wanna go out into space with you and daddy!" Amelia sat down with the morning paper and sighed. "Rocky we've been over this. Your-" "I know to young mum.." "Rocky your father and I only want what is best for you , space is no place for a young kit. For if you we're hurt we would never forgive ourselves. "

"Hurt? From what stars? " she cocked her head alittle as Alton brought the food to them and Amelia fixed Rocky's plate. "Well yes there those , and pirates." "Like captain flint" "Yes like him." Amelia said passing the plate forward. "I'm not scared of no pirate!" Rocky declared puffing out her small chest causing her parents to chuckle.

After breakfast Rocky went to color on some printer paper as her parent sat at the kitchen table drinking tea. "Certainly something isn't she? " amelia said before taking a sip. "Just like you." Alton said with a smirk. "Me? You really think ? " "I truely do." "Well then im scared once she becomes a teenager." Alton laughed as they watched her attack the paper with her crayons. But all the while Alton was thinking .. "Amelia?" "Yes? " "Just how bad were you?" "Do oyu remember when we met? How I was then?" "Yes?" "That was pretty much my entire teen-hood." "..Oh Lord.." "Oh stop it!" she slapped his arm. "Amelia you , dyed that Missy spears girl's fur bright red because she rolled her eyes at you , set the frogs loose in the science hall , and -" "Okay I get it!" she snapped.

"I'm just playing with you Amelia." "I know. but im serious ." "Amelia , she's our daughter , you and I made mistakes as kids everyone does , and we can raise our daughter from our lessons in those mistakes." "I know Alton I-" "Look mummy it's a boat!" Rocky interrupted holding up her 'artwork' . "Yes it is Rocky." "One day I'M gonna be a captain just like you!" She declared with a grin. "We'll it will take work and determanation Rocky." "I can do it mummy!" "I'm sure you can now come now , it's nap time." "Awh mum-" "Do not aw mum me young lady now come along." Amelia smiled as she follwed her daughter up the stairs..life was really going to be intersting.

_**A/n this chapter is okay..but I got many more in mind :3 Rocky and the base story line of Arrow and Amelia belong's to CaptainAmeliaGirl from her AWSOME story 'Rocky's Turn Now' Go read it! R &R**_


End file.
